sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Triple F
Dieser Artikel behandelt den Mitspieler Triple F. Für sein Alter Ego, den General Manager, siehe hier. Triple F ist einer der aktuellen Mitspieler von SAW. Er ist seit der ersten Show General Manager von ECW und kümmert sich dort um die Organisation. Als aktiver Mitspieler feierte er dort seine größten Erfolge, er gilt aber auch in den anderen Brands als einer der besten Mitspieler. Er kam 2007 zu SAW und ist einer der längsten durchgehend aktiven Mitspieler. Biographie RAW & Smackdown Nach seinem Debüt mitte des Jahres 2007 machte sich Triple F bei Smackdown schnell einen Namen. Insbesondere seine Storylines mit Eddie Guerrero und Batista kamen direkt gut beim SAW-Universum an. Besonders hervorgehoben muss hier an dieser Stelle die Fehde zwischen Letzterem und Abyss, welche bei Wrestlemania 2 in einem Hardcorematch gipfelte. The Animal knüpfte nach der gewonnen Fehde an seine Leistungen an und holte sich im Jahr 2008 2 mal den World Heavyweight Title. Für seinen Aufbau von Shelton Benjamin wurde Triple F im Jahr 2008 auch mit dem Award "Aufbau des Jahres" bei den Year End Awards bedacht. 2008 konnte Triple F dann aber auch erste Erfolge bei RAW feiern, hauptsächlich mit HartRock, einem Tag Team bestehend aus The Rock und Bret Hart, das in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mehrfach die verschiedenen Tag Team Titel von Simulated Action Wrestling gewinnen konnten und sich gerade in der Anfangszeit mit ihrem Gimmick so stark von den anderen Workern abgrenzten, dass AfRotaker sie in einem Shoot Interview als "bestes Tag Team der SAW Geschichte" bezeichnete. Konsequenterweise gab es 2009 auch den Year End Award für die Fehde des Jahres für HartRock (gegen The Freaks und The Hardys). Ebenfalls als sehr unterhaltsam angesehen wurden zumeist auch die Fehden von Eddie Guerrero. Der miese Mexikaner griff in diesen nämlich stets in die unterste Schublade und zog so den Hass seiner Kontrahenten auf sich. Im Jahr 2010 trumpfte Triple F bei RAW dann mit einem Comedycharakter auf, der im gesamten Jahr weniger als eine Hand voll Matches bestritt, aber dennoch als eine Art MVP der Shows gehandelt wurde. Die Rede ist hierbei von Santino Marella dem tollpatschigen Küchenchef. Trotz dieses Comedyacts gab es natürlich auch ernste Stories und Segmente von F, so gewann er im Jahr 2010 mit Triple H den SAW Heavyweight Title zwei Mal. Auch bei Smackdown war er weiterhin mit Antidote im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. ECW Die größten Erfolge feierte Triple F jedoch wahrscheinlich bei ECW, also bei dem Brand welches er Seit der zweiten Show als General Manager Triple F betreut. Auf sein Konto gehen neben diversen Regentschaften als ECW European Heavyweight Champion (mit Prof. Dr. Met und Fredy B) auch Erfolge im Tag Team (mit Max & Paul Brandt oder Beatdown Berlin) oder Hardcorebereich (mit Fredy B) sowie Teilnahmen an den wichtigsten Stables in der ECW-Geschichte (Bound for Gold und A Cut Above). Neben ernsten Charakteren wie Fredy B zeigte sich Triple F im europäischen Brand von Simulated Action Wrestling allerdings auch oft experimentierfreudig und schickte eine Vielzahl verrückter Charaktere wie Max & Paul Brandt, Tyr, Szabonator 1000 oder Hao Mi ins Seilgeviert. Derzeit besitzt Triple F mit Carl Theodor von Guttemburg, Fredy B, Max & Paul Brandt und Prof. Dr. Met fünf Wrestler im aktuellen Kader von European Combat Wrestling. Backlash Neben den großen Erfolgen von Triple F bei RAW, Smackdown und ECW gab es allerdings natürlich auch schon fehlgeschlagene oder gescheiterte Charaktere. Gerade in der Neuzeit bei Backlash hatte Triple F oft mit der Simulation zu kämpfen, die die Gimmicks von Wrestlern wie The Miz oder P.U.R.E. ad absurdum führten und den Schreiberling so das ein oder andere Mal in die Bredouille brachten. Dennoch konnte Triple F auch bei Backlash große Erfolge feiern, so schrieb er The Rock ein letztes Mal in die Main Events der Show und holte mit dem Great One neben dem King of the Ring 2012 im Herbst seiner Karriere auch nochmal den SAW World Heavyweight Title bevor Rocky seine Karriere nach einer Niederlage gegen den Super Dragon beim Judgment Day 2013 beenden musste. Gespielte Wrestler Aktuell gespielte Wrestler * Albert * Alex Nagel * Deadpool * Earthquake * FanStar * Hideo Itami *Hulk Hogan *Max Brandt *Paul Brandt *Pedro Sanchez *Seth Rollins *Shinsuke Nakamura *Stefano Pellegrino *Tamim Salah *Tatanka Ehemals gespielte Wrestler *AJ Styles *Batista *Big Boss Man *Big John Studd *Bret Hart *Bryan Danielson *Carl Theodor von Guttemburg *Chris Masters *Dale Roscoe *Eddie Guerrero *Einhardt Met *Ezekiel Jackson *Fredy B *General Adnan *Goodhope Mortimer *Hao Mi Ned *Heath Slater *King Kong Bundy *Kofi Kingston *Menschenfeind *No. 43017 *Nigel McGuinness *Owen Hart *Rhyno *Ricky Steamboat *Sam Rogers *Santino Marella *Shane McMahon *Shelton Benjamin *Szabonator 1000 *The Boogeyman *The Miz *The Rock *The Sandman *Tigran Papazyan *Triple H *Tyr *Ultimate Warrior *Viscera Erfolge *Hall of Fame-Einführung 2013 (mit The Rock) *Hall of Fame-Einführung 2015 (mit Fredy B) *King of the Ring-Sieger 2013, 2016 & 2018 (mit The Rock, Einhardt Met & Hulk Hogan) *Money in the Bank-Gewinner 2013 (mit Prof. Dr. Met) * Team Crow Memorial Tournament-Sieger 2014 (mit der Security Squad) Titel *6x ECW Global Heavyweight Champion (4x mit Fredy B, 2x mit Prof. Dr. Met) *5x SAW World Heavyweight Champion (2x mit dem BIg Boss Man, 2x mit Hulk Hogan, 1x mit The Rock) *2x SAW Heavyweight Champion (mit Triple H) *2x World Heavyweight Champion (mit Batista) *3x ECW Tag Team Champion (2x mit Max & Paul Brandt, 1x mit Beatdown Berlin) *2x SAW World Tag Team Champion (1x mit Ultimate Mega Powers, 1x mit La Coka Nostra) *1x World Tag Team Champion (mit Bret Hart) *2x SAW Tag Team Champion (1x mit HartRock, 1x mit Shelton Benjamin) *1x ECW Hardcore Champion (1x mit Fredy B) *1x ECW Breakthrough Champion (mit Max Brandt) *1x ECW Unlimited Champion (mit Pedro Sanchez) *1x Initial Ignition Champion (mit Ricky Steamboat) *2x SAW Television Champion (1x mit Big Boss Man, 1x mit Ezekiel Jackson) *1x Intercontinental Champion (mit The Miz) *1x United States Champion (mit Shelton Benjamin) *1x Interpromotional L-Champion (mit Shelton Benjamin) Year End Awards *Stable des Jahres 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 & 2017 (Antidote, 2x A Cut Above, 2x Homefront Army, The Subversion) *Aufbau des Jahres 2008, 2014 & 2018 (Shelton Benjamin, Big Boss Man & Hulk Hogan) *Fehde des Jahres 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2017 & 2018) (HartRock vs. The Freaks vs. The Hardys, Chris Connor vs. Fredy B, Leon Chame vs. Fredy B, CM Punk vs. The Rock, Super Dragon vs. The Rock, Big Boss Man vs. David Otunga vs. William Regal, Team ECW vs. The Subversion & CarniVale vs. Roter Bund) *Match des Jahres 2009, 2012 & 2013 (Cuban Pete vs. Jay Saxay vs. Kid Austria vs. Thunderbolt, CM Punk vs. The Rock - SummerSlam, Super Dragon vs. The Rock) *Turn des Jahres 2017 & 2018 (Subversion-Verschwörung, Hulk Hogan) * Storyline des Jahres 2014, 2016, 2017 & 2018 (Formierung der Homefront Army, Raven/Foley/Wyatt/Rollins, Aufstieg und Fall von Hulk Hogan, Hollywood on Ice) *Mitspieler des Jahres 2010 *Kommentator des Jahres 2008, 2010 & 2015 *Segment des Jahres 2018 (Damien Sandow vs. Hulk Hogan (Ignition #76) *Special Award 2008 & 2009 (ECW, SAW-Treffen) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler der Dekade" (mit Fredy B) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Kommentator der Dekade" *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Match der Dekade" (mit Super Dragon vs. The Rock) Wissenswertes *Triple F ist der Namensgeber von ECW. *Triple F besiegte AfRotaker im Shoot Fight Match bei WrestleMania 3 (mit Eddie Guerrero gegen Randy Orton). *Triple F und der Mattitude Follower zogen einst eine Fehde über die Feedbackfunktion des alten Forums durch, indem sie ihre eigenen Wrestler Showfeedbacks schreiben ließen wodurch diese letztlich aneinandergerieten. Hierbei handelte es sich um Jens Samuel sowie Max & Paul Brandt *Obwohl Triple F Viscera 2007 offiziell spielte, schrieb er nie ein einziges Segment für ihn, da dieser als Enforcer von Foleys Stable mit von Commissioner_Foley geschrieben wurde. Kategorie:Mitspieler